


Valentines Blues

by eldercupcakes



Category: StarKid Productions RPF, darren criss - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldercupcakes/pseuds/eldercupcakes





	Valentines Blues

Lorelai wasn’t a romantic; she understood that romance was needed in a relationship sometimes, but she did not think a holiday was needed to state this fact.

But she wasn’t bitter or anything.

As the brunette sat on the couch of her Boston apartment, she sighed. She was alone, as per usual. “The perks of having a famous boyfriend…” she said aloud to no one in particular. But this year would be different. They had been together for almost three years, and for the first time in those two years he was going to be home for Valentines Day, which coincidentally was her birthday. For the first time in almost three years, she was going to be with the one person that really mattered the most to her.

As she was sitting on her comfy couch, her phone beeped from its spot on the coffee table in front of her, signaling a text had arrived. Lorelai smiled and picked it up, the familiar beep making her happy. Of course, it was him. 

_“Hey babe, hit a rough patch in our travels so I might be a little late. I’ll call you or text you when we land, okay? Love you."_

“Of course,” she said. The one time he was supposed to be home in time and he was going to be late. She tried not to think about it too much because it did bother her, but she wasn't going to be that girlfriend – she wasn't going to complain because he was doing something he loved, even if it took him away from her. 

And it did take him away from her. He toured the country, and filmed in LA most months out of the year. It was rough, but it was his lifestyle; he loved it and she wasn't going to take that away from him.

As she flipped through the channels, trying to find something decent to watch, she realized nothing good was on. A few hockey games, but no teams she cared enough about. 

She smiled just thinking of it, remembering when he called her up. She remembered the conversation the two had almost perfectly.

_“Hey,” she had said nonchalantly to him, trying to act not too happy to talk to him._

_“Guess who is awesome?”_

_“In your eyes? Harry Potter,” she joked with him, poking fun at his Harry Potter obsession._

_“Ha-ha,” he replied flatly. “No, seriously. Who is awesome?”_

_“I don’t know, who?”_

_“Me!” he exclaimed, laughing. “Guess why.”_

_“No,” she countered, not wanting to play his game. She was tired from a long day working her second job at Newbury Comics and she just wanted to sleep. “Just tell me.”_

_“I got us two tickets to the Valentine’s day Imagine Dragons show.”_

_A smile immediately plastered to her face. “You didn’t! How did you manage that one?”_

_“That’s not all.”_

_“What else, Captain Annoying?”_

_“I’m coming home either on the 13th or the 14th. Either way, I’ll be home for both Valentine’s day and your birthday.”_

_She smiled thinking about it. He had been so excited to tell her the news; she was just as excited to hear it. For the first time in three years, she wasn’t going to be alone on Valentine’s day._

 

It was Valentines day. This morning had been quite eventful for Lorelai. She was woken up by a phone call from her lovely boyfriend telling her his flight should be in by four her time which would give them plenty of time to go get something to eat and then go to the show. Then, her mother called, demanding to come over for a birthday breakfast, as well as a few birthday wishes from some of her close friends.

Now though, she was sitting in a diner near her apartment, eating fries with her best friend Jessi, talking about boys. “So, how are things with you and Dare?” Jessi asked casually, popping a fry into her mouth.

Lorelai smiled. “We’re doing okay.”

“Even when he’s always gone?”

She nodded. “Even with that.”

Jessi smiled, happy for her friend. “I’m glad; you deserve to be happy, Rory.”

After lunch, Lorelai went home to change. It was almost four, meaning she had to hurry up, change, and then get to the airport. She got out of her clothes and threw on her favorite jeans and a purple v-neck t-shirt, along with a mermaid green zip-up AA hoodie and her converse, then quickly redid her make up and hair and was on her way.

Of course, she was halfway to the airport when her phone beeped. As she stopped in traffic, she checked her message only to see it was Darren telling her the flight had been delayed earlier so he was going to be a little late. He also said he’d just meet her outside of the venue at six, seven at the latest.

She sighed. Things were not going as planned.

It was seven o’clock. Lorelai was waiting patiently outside of the arena. The doors had opened thirty minutes ago. Darren was nowhere to be found. So far, she was having the complete opposite day that she was supposed to be having.

She checked her phone for the eight thousandth time but there was nothing. She was going to give him ten more minutes before she left; really, she didn’t have a choice but to leave if he never showed up. He had their tickets.

Letting out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, she started tapping her foot. Checking her phone again, she noticed ten minutes had passed. Darren wasn’t there yet; she was leaving.

She booked it to her car and then sped out of there. She got back to her apartment in record timing. She hurried through her door and slammed it before she let any bit of emotion cross her face. She made her way through the apartment, disgusted. He had broken his promise; he didn’t show.

She changed into a pair of oversized sweats and an old t-shirt and made herself comfortable on the couch with a bag of Dove chocolates. She turned the game on and settled down, trying to rid her anger and hurt towards her boyfriend. After all, it probably wasn’t his fault. The plane was delayed and with her luck his luggage was probably lost. There wasn’t anything he could do about that.

But he could have called, she thought bitterly to herself as she chomped on another piece of chocolate.

Five minutes into her favorite movie, and she was tired. She was ready to be rid of this stupid day and just go to sleep. But she also wanted to know where the hell Darren was. She decided to call him. Surprisingly, he answered on the second ring.

“Ror, I’m so sorry.”

“Save it, Dare. Where are you?”

“Look outside your door, please.”

She stood and walked towards the door. She opened and there he was, standing with a guitar and one single rose. He handed her the rose and then hugged her. “I’m really, really, really sorry babe. My flight was overbooked and no one was cooperating with the attendants—”

She stopped him with the palm of her hand. “I don’t want to hear it, Darren. I was mad, but I’m too tired to be mad at you right now. So just… come inside, and do whatever you were going to do with that guitar of yours,” she smiled at him.

Sure, she was hurt that she had been put second to that stupid band of his. Sure, she was mad he hadn’t even wished her a happy birthday yet. Sure, she was upset she hadn’t even gotten a Valentine’s kiss yet. But, he was here. To Lorelai, that’s what mattered most.

“I’m rusty, so don’t laugh okay? I just know how much you’ve wanted me to sing this to you and how many times I’ve told you no. I figured since it’s your birthday, you deserve this much at least.” As they sat down on the couch he leaned in and kissed her, then pulled away and cleared his throat. “Here goes nothin’,” he told her, starting to play.

She smiled as the familiar notes began to ring a bell in her mind.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?  
Gee you had a funny way, a way about you  
A kind of glow of something new_

_Sure, I'll admit that I'm the same  
Another sucker for a game kids like to play  
And the rules they like to use_

_Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_The sun telling me the night is done  
Well I refuse to let it stop our fun  
Close your eyes, we'll make it dark again_

_And kiss, there's a thought so how 'bout this?  
Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy  
After all we need sweets every now and then_

_Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Well here we are two strangers in a very different place  
Who knows what will happen to us next?  
Here we are with nothing but this little spark  
It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest_

_Go, how so very apropos  
A goodbye just as soon as I said hello  
Well, alright, I'll see you later_

_It's true, it's just a fantasy for two  
But what's the difference if it all could have been true?  
I guess this is better_

_Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Oh, don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Don't you want the way that I feel for you?_

He sang the song in its entirety. She teared up. When he finished, she hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry, Rory.”

“I love you Darren,” she told him, disregarding his comment. She didn’t want to deal with the random bouts of hurt he put her through sometimes. All that mattered was that he was here, and for the first time in a long time, she was with the one she cared about most on Valentine’s Day.


End file.
